Bosco
Bosco is the main antagonist of the 2010 family comedy film Marmaduke. He is a aggressive beauceron and the tyrannical Alpha of the Orange County Dog Park in California, as well as the leader of a dog gang consisting solely of pedigrees until the day when Marmaduke, a great dane from Kansas, arrived and upset his tyrannical reign. He was voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, who also played David in Lost Boys, The Caller in Phone Booth and Freddie Lee Cobb in A Time To Kill. Personality Because of being a pedigree which he is absurdly proud, Bosco believes himself superior to the dog considered mutts, showing them only contempt and virtually no respect. Like the Alpha, he declares openly that he is the one who makes the law in the park. He treats his two minions, Thunder & Lightning badly. He is especially has a strong taste for bullying, as when he scares Marmaduke when he meets him. Bosco is also very arrogant, cruel, perfidious, manipulative, and particularly contemptuous. He is also very angry and jealous, as when he learned that Marmaduke was interested by Jezebel, he warned him that if he continued, he was dead and when he lost the surf contest, Bosco becomes so upset that he chases savagely Marmaduke. Despite everything, Bosco turns out to be a coward when Marmaduke finally stands up to him and makes him so afraid that he simulates a cramp on his leg. After being ousted from his Alpha rank, Bosco's fear was replaced by an even greater hatred than before against the Kansas's dog. He fully recovers his former trust when he exposes Marmaduke for lying on the cat that he had supposedly driven out of the park. During his last meeting with Marmaduke in the film, Bosco was no longer afraid of the Great Dane and asked him if he wanted to fight. He shares with Marmaduke the fear of the bees, making him run away for fear in a comical manner when he landed on his snout. Biography After Marmaduke arrives at the dog park, he meets a trio of pariahs named Maisie, Raisin and Giuseppe who make him visit the park by explaining to him how things work until he arrives at the rock of the pedigrees. Maisie then warns Marmaduke about Bosco that she describes as the park's toughest dog. She then warned the great dane not to approach Jezebel, the girlfriend of Bosco but the black dog arrives behind them, accompanied by his two minions and said sarcastically hello by calling them losers. He asks Maisie if she to a new friend mutt then drool over Thunder to whom he says to shut up it when he complains before asking the name of the newcomer. The presentation made, he warned Marmaduke that if he continues to to be interested by Jezebel in any way, he is dead. He then intimidates him by pretending to want to attack what scares the Kansas dog but amuses the beauceron who welcomes him to California and then goes away calling him a mutt. Back to the rocks with Jezebel next to him, Bosco watches Marmaduke flee because of a bee and calls it "gargantuan spaz". At night, the pedigrees organize a small party under the yacht club. The mutts go there even though they are not invited and Marmaduke accidentally talks to Jezebel, which annoys Bosco to the point where he barks loudly to keep everyone silent. The vicious beauceron treats circus beasts before saying he thought that with those big ears, Marmaduke would have understood that he had ordered him not to approach his girlfriend. Bosco then belittles him when he explains that a pedigree is a dog that has a gift of his own, as he himself champions surfing then he asks the great dane if he is good at something before ordering him to sit down and lie down in front of the other dogs who makes fun of him. Bosco then tells him that his big size does not impress him and that in his eyes he is only a frightened puppy. Marmaduke gets up, pushing Bosco to growl at him because he did not give him permission to get up until Jezebel calms him down. Marmaduke and his friends leave just before Bosco tells him that there will not always be a girl to protect him. Two days later, Marmaduke goes to the park with a plan to gain respect for the pedigrees. The great dane stands out shouting that he smells like a cat, to which Bosco replies that there is no cat in the park until Carlos, the cat who lives with Marmaduke falls of a tree. Marmaduke pretends to chase the cat which is worth the admiration of other dogs except for Bosco who is not impressed. Bosco then participates in the surf competition organized by Bark Organics. In the last round, he finds himself facing Marmaduke he has fun to taunt because he believes that the victory is worn. When a huge wave arrives Marmaduke so scared that he does not control his board and hit Bosco who falls into the water while Marmaduke managed despite himself to ride the wave. Before the announcement of the winner, Bosco is exasperated that the great dane is robbing him of his wave and when it is announced that Marmaduke is the winner, he gets angry and screams that he will shred it and then chases it. He manages to pin Marmaduke and promises him that he will make him pay but Marmaduke encouraged by the other dogs finally finds the courage to challenge Bosco, stands on his hind legs and pushes a powerful bark that is so scared to Bosco that he simulates a cramp. Having not only lost the surfing competition but also being a coward against Marmaduke, Bosco lost his dignity, his Alpha title and his place among the pedigrees. Seeing Marmaduke sitting next to Jezebel in the place that was once his, Bosco becomes even more bitter. Marmaduke organizes a party with his masters on a boat for the evening and for whatever reason, Bosco goes there. As soon as he comes in, he notices Carlos and asks him if he has seen them before, the cat tries to deny, but he accidentally dreams about the trickery. Understanding that Marmaduke lied that day, Bosco breaks the stereo to catch the attention of everyone and he tells them that Marmaduke lied to them about the cat's attack and although Marmaduke tries to deny his turn, Bosco shows the photo of Marmaduke and Carlos, completely deconstructing the great dane which is immediately abandoned by all the world. Before leaving, Bosco taunts Marmaduke by telling him that pedigrees are always victorious and mutts like him are nothing. After that, Bosco recovered his title of Alpha as well as his place of chief of the pedigrees. One day, Bosco is visited by Marmaduke, the beauceron asks him if he came for a revenge but to his surprise, Marmaduke came to thank him. Astonished, he asks him what he's thankful for and the great dane tells him that it was thanks to him that he understood his mistakes and then made a discord to all the dogs in the park so that everyone could be equal by sharing the rock of pedigrees. Bosco refuses this new utopia and tries to bring back the pedigrees to reason (or rather his own) but while he remains inflexible, Bosco treat them of mutts then tells Jezebel that they are leaving but she chose the ideology from Marmaduke, even Thunder and Lightning leave him because they are tired of the bad treatment. Now alone and without friend, Bosco promises that he will get his revenge one day until a bee lands on his muzzle, spanking him and screaming in fear. Quotes }} Relationship Jezebel Bosco loved Jezebel, though his desire to protect her exceeded the limits. In the end, Jezebel parted with him and chooses Marmaduke. However, when Marmaduke's lie is revealed, the bitch feels hurt, and returns to Bosco. At the end of the movie doesn't go with Bosco, when he wanted it and officially ends their relationship. At first, Jezebel loved him too and didn't see anything bad with his behavior. When she finally noticed it, she left him. Thunder Thunder was treated badly by Bosco, even though he was his minion. The Beauceron spit the pinscher forever, which clearly annoyed Thunder. At the end of the movie, Thunder and Lightning turn away from Bosco. Lighting The situation with Lightning looks the same as with Thunder; at the beginning he is a devoted minion for Bosco, but at the end he turns away from him. Trivia *Bosco may be of Hawaiian origin, or at least Oceanian, since the hook necklace he wears is widespread among surfers there. *Bosco's behavior can be explained by inconsistent upbringing by his owner, lack of discipline in upbringing and training, or by the owner disregarding the problem. Gallery Hello Losers.jpg|''Hello losers'' Come on, you wanna go.jpg|Bosco intimidates Marmaduke Bosco's Party.jpg|Bosco surprises the Maisie Gang at the party when they were not invited. Bosco Evil Grin.jpg|Bosco's Evil Smile. Bosco Claims Hurt.jpg|The coward nature of Bosco after Marmaduke finally stood up to him and scared him. Bosco Lose his title.jpg|Bosco after losing his title of Alpha. Bosco Cat.jpg|Bosco recognizes Carlos. Bosco Carlos.jpg|Bosco exposes the deception of Marmaduke. Bosco Mutt.jpg|''You see, in the end, pedigrees always win. And that's the way it'll always be. Enjoy the rest of your party, mutt.'' Thanks Me.jpg|''Thank me? For what?'' Bosco Lost.jpg|Bosco begins to lose his control over the park. Bosco lose Jezebel.jpg|Bosco loses Jezebel, who joins the other dogs and ends the reign of Bosco. Bosco promises revenge.jpg|''Fine, have it your way, losers. I'll remember this. Payback's gonna be a...'' Bosco Bee.jpg|''Bee! Bee! HAAAAA!!!!'' Bosco Defeat.jpg|Bosco's running away after seeing the bee on his muzzle, also his defeat. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fighters Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater